Guilt Trip
by 8ubble
Summary: Every day he is standing out there smiling and waving. Everyday Burgerpants scoffs and walks by. What will happen when Nice Cream is finally sick of putting on a happy face for all of his potential customers? (Cover image via katdrawsmemes on tumblr )


As he clocked out, his movements began to slow. The melancholy of such a repetitive job was beginning to wear on him. He dragged himself over to the employee closet to hang up his apron. He shut the closet and dropped his name tag into the bucket. It read "BURGERPANTS" in all large, sparkly, purple lettering. It was just like Mettaton to change out his real name tag for one with his horrid nickname on it. Burgerpants, slinging his bag over one shoulder, trudged out the doors.

It was a muggy, dark night. Then again, what should one expect, it is Hotland. Burgerpants was halfway down the stairs leaving the resort when he spotted a tall pair of blue ears. "Uhg, this guy again. Every damn day there he is. Smiling and waving. No way someone loves their job so much. I bet he is just some fake jerk," he muttered to himself while finishing the stairs. " Hello there! Would you like some Nice Cream? I bet it's just as sweet as you are!," Nice Cream yelled out to Burgerpants while waving. Burgerpants gave him a sidelong glance accompanied by a loud scoff and continued home. In the corner of his eye, Burgerpants noticed Nice Cream's ears started to droop a little.

The next day, Burgerpants woke up, went to work, and clocked out. The same dreary way as ever. Making his way down the stairs after work, he braced himself for another encounter with the happiest rabbit on the fucking planet. "Never interact with attractive people. They're all the same. They've hurt you once they'll do it again," he whispered to himself to prepare and lighted a cigarette. However, when he got close enough to see the sparkling blue ears over the brush, they were solemnly dropped down. Nice Cream guy didn't say anything to Burgerpants today. He just stood there, avoiding making eye contact. Burgerpants, curious as to why Nice Cream looked so sad, decided to break his no-interacting-with-attractive-people rule.

"Uh, hey. Why, uh, are you so-" Burgerpants blurted out as he began to sweat,"sad?"

"No reason. I'm not sad. Why are you over here?," Nice Cream moodily whispered.

"Okay you're obviously really fucking sad. I took MY valuable time to come see what was wrong so you need to tell me ASAP," Burgerpants said, frustrated that his interest wasn't appreciated.

"It's just that," Nice Cream Guy quietly said,"Every single day, I wave at everyone. I've noticed that when people get waved at and smiled at, they seem to brighten up a little. Seeing people happy makes me happy, you know? It's what keeps me going everyday. I'm happy because I have the opportunity to brighten so many people's lives.," Nice Cream stopped for a moment, tearing up,"The thing is though, every single day I dread you walking by. Every single day I treat you just like everyone else, with a smile and a wave. What do I get in exchange? A rude scoff and a dirty look. Every. Damn. Day. I'm sick of it. If you don't like me for no reason, fine. Don't expect me to look happy to have you around."

Burgerpants' cigarette fell out of his mouth,"I. I didn't realize your feelings could get hurt like that. You always seemed so. I don't know. Chipper? Damn I had no idea," he said as his head began to lower in shame. "Would it help if I apologized?," Burgerpants said in a panic.

"It might make you a little better, but it certainly won't help me," Nice Cream harshly blurted out.

"Maybe I could try to make it up to you? I know I'm mostly a jerk, but I can be a nice guy if I try," Burgerpants said, still in a panic.

"If you want to make it up to me so bad, I'll think it over. If I decide something will help I will tell you tomorrow I guess. I appreciate your concern," Nice Cream stopped for a second," You know, something that would help a little bit would be you buying a Nice Cream Bar."

"Uh, yeah sure. If you really think that will help, fine," Burgerpants said as he scrounged up some pocket change,"Here you go."

"Thank you! Come again! I'll make sure I have the way you can make it up to me ready by tomorrow! See ya!," Nice Cream said,showing a complete change in his attitude.

"Uh, yeah see you tomorrow I guess," Burgerpants said as he walked away, eating his Nice Cream Bar.  
Looking down at his hands he realized not only did he just spend 15 g, he also just got pressured into doing something special for someone he doesn't even know. He couldn't help being a little nicer than normal, something had come over him. He looked down at the wrapper and smiled. A slight blush came over his face. Immediately, he shook it off, and hoped to himself that the request Nice Cream would come up with was not too ridiculous.

" _This_ is why you don't talk to attractive people," he groaned out.


End file.
